I love you, too
by Sasu Kitten
Summary: Naruto is heart-broken and doesn't want to see the person who broke it. What happens when that person calls? read and find out! my first one-shot! SASU-NARU 4 EVA!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

**A/N: this is my first one-shot. boyxboy YAOI sasu/naru! DONT LIKE DONT READ! **

" I love you, too "

Naruto POV

Hi, my name is Naruto Uzimaki, my life has no meaning to it now. Wanna know why? I got turned down by the guy I like, Sasuke Uchiha, the hottest guy ever! Which sucks . . . alot, now because people are going to pick on me just 'cause I'm gay. I wished I never confessed to him. But, if I didn't Gaara would call me a chicken for the rest of my life.

Life's great, isn't it? Well since I'm heart-broken, I don't know what to do. I'm afraid to go to go to school tommorow, I dont feel like seeing 'his' face.

Why are my eyes burning? Oh yea, just thinking about 'him' makes me break down. So I just sat there on my bed, crying myself to sleep.

*ring* *ring* Huh? What's that noise? I sat up and looked around the room. I must of fell asleep. *RING* *RING* *RING* "OH GOD! fine I'll anwser!" I yelled at myself. I looked at the caller ID and it was . . . WTH! It's Sasuke? Why would he be calling me, he broke my heart today. I anwser and say "Hello"

_"Naruto?" Sasuke said over the phone._

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed. I clearly was not in the mood to talk to him.

_"I'm sorry-" he said but I cut him off._

"SORRY MY ASS! YOU FUCKING BROKE MY HEART, YOU BASTARD!" I screamed over the phone.

_"I'm sorry, I never knew you felt that way about me!" he yelled back._

"Still you didn't have to scream 'NO YOU FUCKING FAGGOT' out loud in front of everyone!" I was really angry at him but, I started to cry again.

_"Naruto, Are you crying?" he asked._

"No, I'm laughing and having a party 'cause you turned me down! What do you think?" I said angrily.

_"Can you come over? I want to talk to you in person." he asked softly. I could tell that he was sad and it pained me alot to hear it._

"Sure, what ever." I said and hung up. I started to cry again wondering what he was going to say.

I brushed my hair. Put on a new shirt and pants, since the ones I had on smelled like tears. Yes tears have a smell to them or at least mine do. Sorta of a lemon-lime smell. Okay I'm getting off track here. I slipped on my orange crocs and left to go to Sasuke's house.

The walk to Sasuke's house was long because I took it slow, trying to get rid off my tears. I don't know why but, they wont go away. So I cried all the way there. Well here I am, about to go inside Sasuke's house to see what he wanted to talk about. His house was small and tan siding w/ a olive green roof and porch. I walked up to the porch and standed right in front of the door. I lifted my hand to knock but, it woudn't. I stood there crying again. I didn't wanna see him but, at the same time I did.

Sasuke POV

Why did I say that to him during school? Why didn't I just have told him my true feelings? The truth is that I've like Naruto since Pre-K. I'm such an ass-hole for yelling that out loud to him. What the hell was going through my head at the time? Thank God he agreed to come over. I just wished he would get here faster.

*knock* *knock* *knock* *knock*

It's him! I walked over to the door, checked my hair in the hallway mirror, I opened the door. I found a red-puffy eyed Naruto with a few tears rolling down his face. It pained me see him like that. He was looking at me with eyes of anger and sadness like someone took a bone away from a puppy.

_"Well, are you going to let me in or am I going home?" he asked impaitently._

"huh . . . Oh! Right, yea, come on in." I said in a total retarded way. He walked in and stopped in the hallway. I turned around to see he wasn't crying anymore but, he still looked sad and hurt.

"Come on" I said and urged him to follow me. He followed without saying anything. I opened the door to my room and motioned him to go in. He did and sat on the bed.

_"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked. I walked over and sat next to him on the bed, not too close. Didn't want him to feel uncomfortable._

"I wanted to say I'm sorry and tell you how I really feel." I said uneasily. I was very uneasy right now and coudn't get my mind straight.

_"So how do you really about me?" he asked with a bored look on his face._

"well . . . I sorta . . kinda . . . you know . . ," I kept stuttering, "I can only show you"

_"What do you me-"_ he said before I cut him off my placing my lips on his. I kissed him shoving all my love for him into it. I felt him kiss back and was surprised. We broke the kiss, gasping for air.

_"Why did you do that? I thought you hated me." he said confused._

"The truth is I like you. I didn't mean to say that my friend dared me to say that to the next person who confessed to me. I'm sooo sorry. Do you forgive me?" I said begging and hopping he would forgive me.

_"Well that's weird 'cause my friend dared me to confess to you. And yes I forgive you." he said smiling._

"OH THANK-YOU NARU-CHAN!" I said laughing and tackling him on my bed.

We laughed for awhile until, we noticed the position we were in. Naruto was laying on my bed with me over him, looking down on him. I felt heat rise to my face and saw that he was blushing. We just stayed there staring at each other like we were looking into each other's heart.

Naruto's POV

Why are we just staring at each other? Well I don't care, I just wanna look at him. But, I wanna go futher than that. So I made the first move by pulling him down and crashing our lips together into a passionet kiss. The feeling of my lips against Sasuke's was amazing. I licked the bottom of his lip making him gasp. I took this chance to shot my tounge into his mouth. We battled for dominence between tounges and Sasuke was obviously winning. We pulled away for a much needed breath.

I surprised sasuke my switching our postions on the bed. I was on top of him, straddling his hip with my legs. He smirked at me and smiled back. I started to suck and nip at his neck. After receiving a moan I moved on. I pulled his shirt off in a matter of seconds. I licked him from the hem of his pants to his neck. I felt him shiver and heard him give a moan. I attacked his right nipple, sucking on it and tended to the other one with my right hand. While my left hand slid down his chest and came to the rim of his pants. He gasped and moaned as I stuck my hands in his pants and grasped his member. I stopped sucking his nipple and took my hand out of his pants. He whined and put a pouted look on his face. I took my shirt off and pants(not my boxers ... yet). Then I went to take Sasuke's off and slid them off slowly. He moaned as my nails brushed against his legs. I ripped his boxers off and grasped his member. He moaned a little louder now. I sucked on the top and teased the clit with my tounge. I felt hands grasp my hair and heard him say "ssssssss...Naruto your so damn good". "yea I know" I said. I took his member in my mouth and started to bob my head. He grabbed tighter in my hair and moaned non-stop now. "Na-Naruto...uhhhhhhh" he moaned. I kept bobbing up and down. After awhile Sasuke said " Na-Na-Naruto...I-I think I'm go-gonna cum!" he said. Then he came in my mouth and swalowed his seed whole. "mmmm...you taste good Sasu-kun" I smirked.

I took my boxers off and asked " Have any lube?". "Uhhh...yea hold on" he said and got up and went to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and ruffled through it a bit. Then took out a big bottle of lube. "good," I said, "now prepare me for you". He smiled and I bent over with my ass in the air. He came over while lubing his fingers. He got on the bed and stuck one his digits in me. I moaned, not helping that it felt so good. He went in and out a couple times before adding another finger. Sasuke started to scissor and this part sorta hurt. Sasu added the last finger and scissored again. He pulled his fingers out and I took that advantage to get on top him again. Success. I grabbed the lube bottle and put it all over his erect member. I postioned my self over his member and went down slowly. Some tears came to my eyes but put up with it. When I got used to his size, I started to go up and down. I moaned everytime his member rubbed that special bundle of nerves. "ahhhh...ssssss...Naru...your so ... freaking tight" Sasuke moaned loudly. Sasuke now grabbed me by the hips and started to pound me on him. "Naru...I think...I'm...gonna cum soon" Sasuke said between moans. So I grabbed my member and rub it in rythm with the pounding. "AHHHHHHHH" Sasuke and I moaned right before cumming. My seed went all over Sasu's chest and he released his seed in me.

I got off him and colapsed next to him. I turn over and look at him. He turned and faced me. "Sasuke?" I asked.

"yes?" Sasu-kun said seductively.

"I love you" is all I said before falling to sleep. I almost missed what Sasuke said in return.

"I love you, too" he said and he fell asleep with arm around me.

**A/N: so how was it. try to be nice in the reviews i say again it is my first one-shot**

**hoped you liked it! ^.^**


End file.
